Curiosity Train
by GarasuNoHanazono
Summary: Nozomi Tojo lives a boring life full of nothing but a dull everyday routine. When she finds a chance for something new and exciting, she immediately jumps on it. However, every action comes with a positive and a negative, and she finds both of them in the form of one Nico Yazawa. Rating for eventual lemons. NozoNico Weird probably OOC AU
1. Prologue

**AN: Team #curiositytrain  
Disclaimer: I do not own my boobylicous waifu or any of her friends sadly enough.  
**

* * *

Huh?

I stared at the blank ticket in my hand as busy travelers rushed around me. I could briefly decipher someone cursing at me to move, but that voice was soon gone and mixed with the other conversations. I continued to stare at the ticket in confusion. What was I supposed to do with just a blank piece of paper? Almost on their own my legs started to move, taking me away from the crowded train station and away from the jumble of noises.

Then, they just stopped.

I glanced up, and the deafening silence immediately struck my attention. I stood in the middle of a seemingly abandoned terminal. Cold, dark, dreary, silent, and empty. Empty apart from a single train sitting there in its lonesome. I blinked, taking in the rundown appearance of the gray metal train. I shivered. Even from here the train oozed a sense of loneliness and sadness. I couldn't help but feel sad for the poor thing. How many years has it just sat there, waiting for someone to get on? Almost as if it could hear my thoughts the doors opened, revealing only a gate with a slit so thin it could only fit a small piece of paper.

Huh? A small piece of paper?

I glanced back to the bank ticket still clutched in my hand. Was this where the ticket went? In a daze I started heading towards the train.

Hold up! Wait a moment!

I paused, willing my legs to stop moving. Do I really want to go on this? This cold, rundown, abandoned train? I don't know where it's going, what's inside, or anything else about the desolate machine. So then why... why does a part of me want to go on it so desperately?

Ah, I see.

How long has it been since I've felt this thrill, this rush of adrenaline? Day in and day out I've been living in the same monotonous routine. Friends? Hah, don't make me laugh. The closer you get to something the more afraid you are that you'll lose it. Why bother making friends if you know you'll have to leave them in a month or sooner? That's why... that's why I want- No, that's why I need this thrill, this fear of the unknown.

I want to feel alive.

I inserted the ticket into the slit, watching as the gates opened. I stepped inside, the doors closing behind me.

"Nico Nico Nii!"

Huh? I looked around, my gaze finally focusing on a petite girl with red eyes and long black hair tied into two pigtails with red bows. I blinked my own turquoise eyes, my long dark purple hair flowing around me as the train started to move.

"Wow, you're the first person I've seen get on this thing ever since I got on!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm Yazawa Nico, nice to meet you!"

I smiled at the girl, saying in return, "It's nice to meet you too, Yazawa-san. My name is Tojo Nozomi."


	2. Koukishin no Tobira

**AN: Well, this chapter moves really quickly lol. Instant connection established!  
** **Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer no one cares about here.**

* * *

Nico smiled brightly at me. I flinched inwardly at how bright the girl was. I wasn't used to someone with such energy and enthusiasm. Then again, I wasn't used to crowds in general. Somehow though, this light the black-haired girl held inside her drew me in. I wanted to know more about this individual, this person who also jumped on this train heading off into an unknown destination.

"So," Nico spoke up, "What brought you to this dump of a train?"

I opened my mouth slowly, the words getting caught in my throat. Slowly I muttered, "I was only curious. That's all." It was a lie. Such a large lie that I could hardly believe that I had even said anything at all. I faltered for a second. My reasons were my own feelings and thoughts, something private to me and only me, so why do I feel so guilty for that lie?

"Eh? A mere little whim?" she exclaimed in shock. "You're kidding, right?" Her red eyes gleamed with some emotion that I couldn't quite place. "Surely there's something more!" I fiddled with my hair, hoping that no more evidence of my shock displayed on my body. How was it that this girl that I've known for less than five minutes can see past me so clearly? Was I really that transparent to her? "Uwaa," she groaned, "Well if you say so, I guess I shouldn't push."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. I winced at my own directness. How obvious was it now that I was trying to change the subject?

Nico just continued to go on with her happy attitude as if nothing was wrong. "Me?" She laughed a little giggle. A giggle that just oozed of a child-like innocence, and yet… "Haha, well it's not an exciting story. I'm sure that you'd be bored out of your mind if I told you!" There it was. That's the connection.

Both of us were nothing but a facade.

I decided not to press further. If there was one thing that I knew about holding up a mask, it was that the more you pushed, the more defensive they get in return. I took the seat next to her, shuddering at the coldness of the metal. I looked around, staring down corridors and cars that seemed just as empty as the station felt. Nico mentioned that I was the first one to get on ever since she's been on this thing. A multitude of questions lept into my mind. "Yazawa-san," I started to say before the girl interrupted me.

"Aaagh! What's with that formality!?" I blinked, once again surprised at her attitude. "Just call me Nico, got that, Non-tan?"

Huh? A nickname already?

I held back a chuckle, turning away slightly with a huff. "So familiar with me already as to give me such a childish nickname?" I muttered. An idea lept into my mind, a sly smile coming across my face. "As I would expect from my darling little Nico-chi!" I exclaimed with a large smile.

"N-n-nico nii!?" she exclaimed, surprise flashing on her face. Hehe, that was even more fun than I thought. "What's with that giant change in attitude?" she exclaimed with a childish pout. "First you go and act so formal and cold, and then the next minute you go and give me such a little nickname!?" I chuckled as I hear her mutter quietly to herself, "Well I will admit that it's cute…"

"Hehe, punishment for giving me a nickname without permission," I teased. She stuck out her tongue at me as I laughed on the inside at her reactions. It was way too much fun to tease this girl! Wait… am I forgetting something? My grin fell as I searched inside my mind as to what I had forgotten. Nico continued to pout and wiggle around in her seat as I continued thinking.

Ah. I see…

"Nico-chi," I called out to her. She paused in her fidgeting, giving me a questioning look. "You said before that I was the first person you've seen get on this train apart from yourself." I gulped nervously. Butterflies danced around in my stomach. "How long have you been here?" The air grew cold, or was it just me who felt that? This feeling of pure fear, fear of the answer that the little girl would give…

"How long…?" She sighed, a forlorn expression coming across her face. "Honestly, it's been such a long time that I've lost count."

My body jerked forward and I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the seat in order to stop myself from falling forward. "Huh? Is this…" I shot a glance at the windows, trying to distinguish anything outside the dirty glass. "Are we moving?" I muttered to myself.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, you can always tell by the sounds, ya know?" I nodded, the sounds of creaking gears now washing over the whole train. "That was the first time it had ever stopped…"

I stayed silent. What was I supposed to say to her? Obviously she had been on this train for a long time on her own, stuck in the dark unknown. I felt a wave of sympathy towards the girl. I wondered how lonely it was, just sitting on this train waiting for someone to come on? Ah… Loneliness. That was something I knew quite well. Hmm, maybe we're more alike than I originally thought. I smiled to myself. This girl… Ah, she truly is an amazing one. If she can retain her smile throughout all this, then why couldn't I as well?

I laughed to myself. Nico looked over at me and gave me a strange look. "What are you laughing about?" she asked with a curious expression.

A large smile crept its way across my face. "Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all." I had to hide a chuckle at her look of annoyance.

"Well obviously there was something, otherwise you wouldn't be laughing!"

"Nope! Nothing!"

Nico growled, putting on her best angry face. It wasn't very effective. "Hmph! Fine then, if you really want to stick with that story!"

"Hmm?" I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth by this point. I was too lost in this game of words. "What happened to the cute little Nico-chi?"

"Very funny, Nozomi." She glared at me. "If you truly want cute, then why don't you watch my performance?" she said with a little huff of annoyance. She turned around, her pigtails swinging behind her. "Nico Nico Nii !" she exclaimed, turning around with a giant smile. "A Nico-Nico smile, straight to your heart! Yazawa Nico-nico gives you a smile! Call me Nico-smile, Nico!" She dropped her expression, her face turning to a haughty expression. "So? How was that?"

Well, it was all fine and cute until that personality swing, though I was never going to admit that outloud. I opened my mouth, about to give a little remark in return before with a loud crackle an intercom located somewhere on the train fizzed into existence.

"H-huh?" Nico exclaimed in shock. "T-this hasn't happened before!"

The intercom continued to crackle as a robotic voice came from above. "Hello and thank you for joining us today. Your final stop has been predetermined. Please be patient, and in the meantime, welcome to the Curiosity Train."


	3. Batsu Gēmu

**AN: Now things get weird(er). Not to mention the various mental breakdowns that happen... Introducing a main plotline finally! Well, this is the last of the chapters I actually had finished hehe... Time to write more! Oh, does anyone else actually know tarot card meanings? Hehe, I snuck one in at the end~  
Discalimer: No boobylicous waifu has been kidnapped. Yet.**

* * *

"Curiosity Train?" Nico shouted out. "What is going on here? What do you want with us?"

The voice continued on as if it didn't notice. With this day's technology though, I wouldn't be surprised if it was an automated voice, but at the same time I wouldn't be surprised if the robotic effect was made with a voice filter.

"With two people the games can now start," it continued in it's blank monotone. "Each day there's a round of three games. The loser must suffer a punishment game."

"Punishment game!?" Nico and I yelled in unison.

Nico bristled in anger. "We're not just contestants on a game show!" she yelled. I agreed with her silently, even though I didn't say anything. What was the point? The voice seemed to not care about what we think. At the same time… Punishment game? Sounds like something on a kids show. However, coming from this… being… makes it seems all the more dangerous.

"The one who wins the most rounds is safe. Each round can result in a tie. If the contestants end the three rounds in a tie, they suffer the punishment game together."

"Hold it!" I shouted. Nico shot a look at me in surprise. I myself was surprised at my boldness. How is it that I could have changed so much just in the last few minutes? It's all her fault! How can one girl have such a powerful effect on me? "Those rules!" I continued, "It's almost as if you're deliberately trying to turn us against each other!"

I heard Nico gasp next to me. I was right of course. The only way not to serve a punishment game according to the rules was to win. Ah… how cruel. Do we sacrifice ourselves for the other, or abandon them for ourselves? If we work together, we both lose. No matter what we do, there's no way that we can win. This is truly… a twisted game.

Still the voice continued on. Cold, emotionless, truly something that isn't human.

"Some last notes before the games start. You must participate, no matter what your health is. You may not forfeit, and must lose according to the rules. Finally, the other person has to watch your punishment game."

I wanted to punch whoever made this cruel game in the face. Why did we have to suffer through this? All we did was follow what our body told us to, so why must we be punished? Is it true that curiosity killed the cat? I heard a small thump beside me. I looked down quickly to see Nico sitting on the floor, holding her head as if she had a headache or something.

"Why?" I heard her mutter softly. "Why… After all this time alone…"

Ah. I see.

The impact of the black-haired girl's loneliness hit me at that moment. After all this time on her own, when she finally finds someone else, something above her control tries to tear that away from her. A feeling bubbled up inside me. I wanted to help the lonely girl, I wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone, that I was here. But… the words wouldn't leave my lips, my body wouldn't move to help the girl. The fear of what could happen to me overpowered this motherly feeling.

I'm such a coward, and I hate myself for it.

"The games start tomorrow. Prepare yourself." With that the voice simply flickered out of existence, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

The two of us just stood there in silence. I could feel the tension that was slowly rising between us. I wanted to reach out to her, to say something, but what could you say after such an event? Words of comfort, sugar-coated words that said that everything would be alright? Please, those words would hurt even more. A blatant lie, one that was falling apart at the seams before it was even spoken. Don't make me laugh. Despite that, I wanted to comfort her with those sugar-coated words, reassure her that everything would be alright, that I would never leave her.

I looked down at the trembling girl. At that moment, she looked so small amongst the loneliness of this train. It hit me how insignificant we were. We were only two small beings in a world occupied by over two billion people. Would anyone care if we were gone? Even if people do care, it's only a tiny fraction of the whole world. Our lives are dispensable, insignificant. We're not those famous people, those people who can claim to have changed the world. We're only normal girls, normal people who just happened to be drawn together into this game.

I shivered. I felt my breath start to quicken. I glanced down at Nico, then back to the windows that showed nothing. Nico. Wall. Nico. Windows. Wall. Nico. Hair. Nico. Windows. Nico. Gate. Nico. Walls. Window. I felt myself start to shake. I couldn't take this anymore! With a giant gasp I ran, opening the door to the next car with a loud rattle and bursting inside, closing the door behind me. I could barely hear Nico yelling at me, asking where I was going. I didn't answer. I was too wrapped up in my own mental breakdown to pay attention.

I felt my back hit the wall, my eyes closing as I just stood there against the wall. I started to focus on my own breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I felt myself started to calm down slightly. Only slightly though. I had nothing else to focus on, nothing to keep my mind occupied and away from what just happened. I thought of Nico. Was she having the same problem as me? Was she also lost in her own jumbled thoughts of the future?

I started to chuckle. Ah, I can only blame this situation on myself, right? I'm the one who wanted this thrill, this excitement. I took this risk of my own accord, and now I'm stuck here. Hehe, was this worth the trouble? I don't know anymore. Despite that, somehow, I can't feel any regret or wish that I had done anything different. If I hadn't taken that step…

The door opened loudly behind me. "Hey!" a voice shouted. I could automatically tell it was Nico. Who else would it be? "Why'd you run off like that?" she questioned. "All of a sudden you just ran off! I called after you but what did you do? Just continue running like you didn't hear me!" I bit back a snappy response, opting to say nothing instead. "Aaagh!" Nico threw her hands up in exasperation. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself!?"

"Sorry," I murmured. "I wasn't feeling well." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. "I just needed to get away for a bit," I said with a forced smile. I couldn't tell if that fake smile was convincing enough for the other masked girl. I suspected it wasn't, but she didn't press the matter. It was a mutual understanding between two girls who lived a life made up dolls and paintings painted with sadness.

She shook her head in an act of exasperation. "Well next time don't run off like that! You're going to worry someone if you do that again!" I noticed immediately the hidden meaning in those words. I had to keep myself from laughing at how much her attempt at subtlety failed. "Anyway," she started speaking again with a serious face. "What is up with that voice?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea."

"That makes two of us," she murmured. "Whatever is up with that thing, I hope that it's solved or whatever! I swear, I am going to kill whoever is behind that thing or what's causing its issues!"

"Issues?" I questioned. "Like, mental issues?"

"Well duh!" I sighed as she went on about the many types of crazy mental illnesses in great detail. Honestly, where did she get all that information? Was one of her friends back from wherever she lives from a doctor's family or something?

"Well there's many possibilities," I interrupted, "but really you can't kill a mental illness."

"Grrr, well I'll kill whoever came up with it!"

Nico… Most of those people are most likely already dead by now…

I decided not to voice my thoughts, instead going for the 'smile and act as if nothing is wrong' approach. "Well, before you do that, we first need to get through these… games…"

Nico and I exchanged a look. "Well," Nico said in a frustrated tone, "What do you propose we do about them?"

I shrugged once again. "No idea," I responded.

There immediately was a deafening silence between the two of us. Well this is certainly a conundrum… What are we supposed to do now? It's not as if we knew anything about these games apart from the fact that they were supposedly games. Guessing from the fact that there's a punishment game however, I doubt that they're very fun. The fact that there's even a punishment game at all is scary. What sort of punishment would lie in a punishment game? Something simple and more of a joke, or something more twisted in nature?

"Okay, listen up!" Nico declared in a bossy tone. "Now I know that none of us particularly want to face what these… games… will mean for us. However, we need to talk about this before heading straight into the unknown!"

Hah. Irony. Neither of us probably bothered to talk about the pros and cons of heading on a train going to who knows where. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. However, the main thing is that none of us know anything about them, and as such we can't really make any decisions based on a knowledge of them." Nico opened her mouth as if she was about to yell out something before I interrupted her once again. "The punishment game concept also is worrying. Ah, I wish I had my tarot cards with me…"

"Tarot cards?" Nico looked at me questioningly. "Aren't those used for fortune telling?"

I nodded. "I own my own deck, but my parents didn't want me to get involved with that sort of thing and made me leave them behind when we moved."

Another lie.

Yes, my parents wanted me to stop using my tarot cards, but they didn't have a problem until after that event… Then they started to fear them, and practically threw them into the fireplace when I was out shopping. What they didn't know though was that I managed to find the remains of them in the fireplace still and I kept them in my room. Stupidly sentimental, but there was a bond between us that I couldn't give up so quickly. What my parents didn't know didn't hurt them. They barely even payed attention any-

"Ah, whatever!" Nico exclaimed. "We need to get serious here!"

Right, the games. Really we need a better name for them. "Well first things first, we should probably talk about the punishment games."

A sense of reluctance filled the room. Neither of us wanted to talk about them, and with good reason. None of really knew how to approach the matter either. This sort of thing isn't something that we spend time practicing on how to talk about.

"W-well what is there to talk about?" Nico said quietly. "It's a punishment game, nothing else to it really!"

"I guess you're right, but aren't you curious about what these games are?" I paused, looking for any sort of emotion to flash across Nico's face. Absolutely nothing was there. "Judging from what the voice said before though," I continued, "It can't be anything good."

"Yeah. This whole give yourself up or leave the other to die situation really.."

Ah, there. We hit the main problem. What do we do? We've known each other for such a little time, are we willing to put our own life and sanity on the line for the other? My heart wants to say yes, but my mind protests so furiously that I'm stuck in an equilibrium, unable to choose either way. The human nature is so selfish, even if the heart is so open.

"Well?" Nico asked abruptly with a soft yet cold glare. "What do _you_ think? I don't know about you, but there's no way that I'm going to just go and give myself up for… for…"

I shook my head gently. "You know that you don't want to do that, you can't even _say_ that."

"But it would be so much easier if I could!" she exclaimed, blinking back small tears. "Why can't I just act like I don't care!? Why couldn't you have just left me alone like everyone else?"

"Nico…"

She stomped off, running away and into another compartment, slamming the door behind her with a loud bang. I continued to stay where I was, gazing off into the direction she ran, still hearing her echoing footsteps throughout the silent train.

What sort of things had happened to her to make her act this way? What made her get on this train, to escape from the real world? Was that escape truly worth this feeling of isolation? She must have been here for so long, those feelings and regrets piling up. She clinged onto the first human contact that she could find, and now she's reached her breaking point. Once again, my heart wills me to go after her and tell her she isn't alone.

My mind though is a traitorous thing.

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting a soft breeze blow around me. I opened my eyes, gazing upon the tarot card now clutched in my hand. A man and a woman standing before a heavenly deity in the sky, the words _The Lovers_ printed directly below.

"Hmm, well then. It seems that the heart may just overcome the mind it seems."

I closed my eyes as the card shattered into a million butterflies, flying off into nothingness.


	4. Moshimo

Chapter 3: Moshimo

The train continued chugging along on it's path, the gears still creakily turning in the background. I sat on the floor with my eyes closed, not bothering to sit on the perfectly good seat next to me. Nico still hadn't come back. I had to wonder what exactly she's been doing this whole time, but I wasn't going to go and find out. It's her privacy after all. Besides, the cards have told me all that I need to know.

A slight pitter-patter of footsteps made me open my eyes slowly. I turned my head towards the door as it slowly slid open, revealing the pig-tailed girl. I nodded slightly at her before closing my eyes again. I heard her panting slightly. Once again I started to wonder what exactly she was doing, but once again I wasn't going to pry.

She sat down next to me, and the two of us just sat there in the relative silence.

"You should have left me alone."

"Hmm?" I gaze a questioning glance at the girl stubbornly staring out the black window. "You don't really mean that."

"How would you know?" she shot back.

I gave a little chuckle. "Because something in my heart tells me!" I noticed a slight blush going across her face. How cute ! "Hehe, or something like that."

"Y-you!" she spluttered out, her face turning red from an odd mix of embarrassment and anger. "Idiot Nozomi!"

"Love you too !"

"I-idiot!" She turned away a bit, trying to hide her face.

"Nico-chi's tsundere mode has activated!" I exclaimed in mock wonder.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not any type of dere!"

"So you say," I teased with a slight smirk. "Really though, I don't know what it is, but something in my heart tells me that I'd never forgive myself if I didn't go after you!"

She was silent for a bit, gazing out of the empty window with a peculiar look on her face, a mix of longing and fear with a tinge of gratitude. "You sound like a hopeless romantic."

I-is that a compliment?

"Well, I guess I that's a charm point," she muttered. "That along with some other assets."

I don't want to know what she meant about my other charm points. I really truly don't. Wait, what's with this constant going off track!? Isn't there something serious that we need to talk about?

"Well, I've made my decision." Nico looked at me questioningly, a curious look on her face. "I'm not going to let this game get the better of us!" I smiled, producing a tarot card out of nowhere and giving it to the stunned Nico. She turned it around skeptically, staring at the figure of a man with a dog about to walk off a cliff.

"The fool?" Nico read outloud. "Hey, where did you get this from? Wait, more importantly, what are you trying to say?"

I chucked at her reaction. "Well, call me a fool if you want, but I'm not going to let you have to face a punishment game! It's either me or the two of us together!"

"So you're calling yourself a fool?" Nico questioned with an odd glare. "Why would you call yourself such a demeaning term? A fool, a zero?"

"You underestimate the power of zero," I said with a smirk. "The zero is a number of infinite possibilities, representing the potential within all of us!"

"You're way too enthusiastic about this," Nico retorted with a huff.

"The Fool is a figure of new exploration and adventure!" I continued, ignoring Nico's remark. "Someone who is willing to go and face new possibilities with courage and trust in yourself! You see, Nico-chi, being a fool isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Yeah, but a fool also refers to someone who throws themselves into situations with no thought of the consequences. Like those Gryffin-"

"Yes, but the cards tell me this type of fool is in the upright." Nico shook her head in exasperation as I continued on with my speech. "The fool can represent someone who acts headstrong and as if their actions have no consequence. That type of fool is one who thinks on his head, one who thinks upside down! The type of fool I'm talking about is one who thinks with their head on top, an upright fool!"

"You're way too passionate about this," Nico commented in a tone full of snark. "Seriously though, where did you get that? I thought you said that your family made you leave your deck behind when you moved."

"I never said that I didn't sneak them out," I remarked with a coy grin.

Nico shot me an exasperated look. "Hmph! I knew that!" she said with an indignant huff. "Nothing gets past Nico Nico Nii!"

Eh… Well, this girl definitely doesn't like to lose. Or admit mistakes for that matter… Is she trying to reestablish her image after that break down? Does she truly think that I can just forget that? Well if she does, she is dearly wrong about that. Sorry, Nico-chi, but I'm going to tear down your barriers and find the true you. Maybe though… Maybe you'll tear down mine first?

"Hmm, if you say so."

"What, do you not believe me or something?" Nico smirked, jumping on the seat with a loud thump. "I'm the number one idol in the universe!"

"An idol?" I questioned. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing," she said quickly, avoiding the question. "Anyway, I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

A bunch of questions popped into my mind at the mention of food. My stomach also decided it had something to share. That being it's giant want for food at the moment. I chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess my hunger says yes to food."

"Good, then just follow me. There's a whole separate dining car, and it's pretty deluxe. I have no idea why it's here, but it's better to just accept it."

We walked there in silence, the sound of the train chugging along filling it in. Questions were still running around in my mind, but as Nico said, it's probably best to just go with the flow. No matter how cliche that sounds. I continued to listen to the rhythmical chugging of the train, hearing the constant flow of chugs and rattles. Despite the harsh mechanical sound, I couldn't help but be comforted by its constant beat.

"Anyway, this is the dining car," Nico announced, opening the door to the last train compartment. Inside it were rows of small little tables and booths, and on some of them were various dishes of varying ethnicities. Ramen, yakisoba, eggs, even a small bowl of tomatoes were among some of the choices. "I really don't understand how these get here, but free food is free food, and I'd prefer eating this rather than starving."

"True," I muttered. "Still though, it is quite mysterious. Maybe there are some spiritual beings roaming around?"

Nico gave me a strange look. "Really. A spiritual being."

"Now now, spiritual beings are nothing to laugh about!" I exclaimed, a bit offended by her dismissal of the supernatural.

"You keep telling yourself that, and I'll just go and eat some of this delicious candy."

"Well aren't you the health police."

"Oh shut up!"

I laughed, but left Nico to her eating all the same. I decided to walk through the compartment, eyeing different dishes that looked appealing. My eyes immediately drew to the yakiniku. I tried to move on, but it was practically calling out to me. I sat down slowly, not able to resist the temptation of the tasty grilled meat.

We ate in relative silence, the chugging of the train never stopping in it's beat. As I hate, I ended up thinking about everything that's happened. What is this train anyway? Why is it here? Where is it from? Why does it exist? So many questions, but who knows if they'll ever be answered. I certainly don't.

With those ominous thoughts I finished eating. I paused, not sure what to do with the now empty plate. "Hey, Nico," I called out. "What should I do with the empty plate?"

"Just leave it," she replied. "They'll be refilled by tomorrow, trust me."

"Got it." I left the plate where it was, getting out of the seat with a large stretch. A thought struck me. "Hey, Nico? Why do you still keep going, despite being alone for however long it's been?"

She paused, bangs shadowing her eyes from my view. I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me, that it was okay if she kept that secret, but I never got a chance to. "My friend died of loneliness, and then another one died by the void that was with her absence." She sniffed a little, the first signs of crying. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I didn't even tell my parents about it, but there's something about you…"

"It's okay, I'm here," I comforted Nico, bringing her into a hug. "It's only natural that you feel this way, keeping all these feelings locked up inside of you…"

"I should have watched over her more carefully," Nico whined, tears falling down her cheeks and hitting my back. "We knew that the streets were dangerous, but she said she'd be fine, that it was only a short walk to her house!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty bringing up these memories. "You don't have to tell me-"

"No, I guess I need to get this off my chest." She took a deep breath, mentally pulling herself together. "It all started when we were having a drink at our favorite coffee shop..."

* * *

 **The only slightly important AN that no one really reads but it's actually useful if you want to know the author's opinions on the chapter and what's been going on in their life: Oh no, a cliffhanger. :( I haven't written this in a while, I need to get back into the swing of this style haha... I know where the general plot is going, but... I was going to introduce another character, but I guess that will be next chapter? Ah, first I need to get back into the tone of this story. I've been working on a separate novel which is also in first person, but the main character of that story and how Nozomi thinks in this AU is totally different, so I've been finding it difficult to work on this one. Next chapter probably will have part of it in Nico's point of view, so maybe I'll find that one easier? I'm not too happy with this chapter in all honesty haha. I'll probably go back and edit it later if I feel up to it.**

 **Obligatory disclaimer no one cares about: Nico Nico Nii! I don't own Love Live Nico nii!**


	5. Kodoku na Sekai

**This chapter is in Nico's POV  
Slight warning for implied/mentioned rape and suicide**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kodoku na Sekai

"And that's what happened when Maki first ate a tomato!"

Hanayo smiled and gave a light little chuckle, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards. "Seems like you and Maki-chan have been good friends for a while, Nico-chan."

"Of course we have!" I exclaimed with a large grin. "Maki and I have a looooong history!"

"Maki-chan didn't seem like that sort of person, nya!" Rin said with an amused glint in her eye. "She seems so uptight, but then you have all these funny stories of her."

"Really Maki's a cute little girl once you get underneath her shell," I explained with a smirk. "My Nico Nico Nii gets her every time!"

The three of us laughed, sharing an amused look between us. "Anyway, enough about Maki! How's your first year of Highschool been for you guys?"

"Oh right, sometimes I forget you're our senior," Hanayo murmured. I pouted a bit, a little annoyed at the offhand remark. I brushed it off however, knowing that Hanayo would never be mean on purpose. "I wish that lunch time was a bit longer," Hanayo sheepishly admitted.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed in mock shock. "At this rate you'll eat your family out of rice and home!"

"Huh? Somebody save me!"

The three of us laughed once again, Rin's teasing and Hanayo's innocent responses once again bringing smiles to our faces. Hanayo gasped suddenly, quickly gathering her belongings together. The two of us sent a puzzled look at her, Rin starting to stand up as well.

"No, no. Rin-chan, you stay here with Nico-chan!" Hanayo said frantically. "I just remembered that I told Mother I was going to be home at five, and it's already almost that time."

"I'll walk you home," Rin immediately offered, but was once again shot down with a shake of the head from Hanayo.

"No, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "The streets out there are pretty dangerous."

"I'm sure, Nico-chan!" She rushed off, waving a quick goodbye to us before leaving.

Rin and I shared a look of slight worry before trying to regain a conversation. Throughout the conversation I acted as upbeat and positive as ever, but there was a sense of foreboding that wouldn't go away. I swallowed, hoping that those feeling weren't what they seemed, and that I was just being paranoid. I could see those same thoughts in Rin's eyes as well.

"You know, that magazine's been sitting there for a while," I remarked.

"Ah, I got this earlier today, but I haven't read it yet, nyan!"

I reached over to take it, pawing through it gently and scanning the colorful pages. "Why did you even pick this up? It's so depressing!"

"Someone gave it to me randomly," Rin replied with a shrug. "They disappeared before I could give it back." She leaned over, peaking over the top of the pages. "What's even in it?"

"A bunch of obituaries for some reason." I rolled my eyes, casually waving the magazine in the air lazily. "Rin, whoever gave you this magazine must be a total psychopath!"

Rin gave a nervous little laugh. "A-ah… I guess so, nyan!" She paused, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Now that I think of it, that person gave it to me when I was walking by the alleyway."

I felt unease stir from my chest. "The one that Hanayo's going through right now?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes widening slightly. The two of barely exchanged a glance before quickly packing up our bags, leaving some money for the bill and running out the store. We didn't say to a word each other, instead weaving our way through the building and towards the path back to Hanayo's house.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin yelled, her tone fearful and urgent.

"Hanayo!"

There was no reply. I could feel a cold feeling start to drift in as we approached the alleyway that serves as a shortcut to her went in, both of us holding each other's hands tightly as we prowled in tentatively. I brought my phone out to use as a light, shining it about.

The first sign something was wrong was Rin's gasp of shock. The second sign was the tangy metallic smell in the air, and the third sign was the sight of Hanayo's crumpled form lying on the ground. I felt my sight start to blur as I stumbled backwards, falling against one of the concrete walls.

"K-kayo-chin!" Rin gasped out, hurrying over to her. "Kayo-chin! Please, answer me!"

She gave no response to her words. It was then I noticed the blood running down her legs, and immediately I felt like I was going to throw up. I backed away from the scene, legs trembling a bit.

"Nico, what do we do?" Rin asked quietly.

I gulped nervously, feeling around to make sure the wall was still there. "I'll call an ambulance," I finally managed to get out. "T-then I suppose we'll have to wait until it gets here."

She nodded somberly, picking up her friend's body and hugging it tightly. "Please, Kayo-chin. Please hang on…"

* * *

A month had passed since we found Hanayo in the alleyway, and she hadn't gotten any better. Her mother ended up moving, taking her away from us with no way of communication. The last time we saw her, she was terrified of crowds and always sick. I felt out of place, and even Maki's presence didn't help.

Rin was an emotional mess. When Hanayo was still here, Rin would act as her bodyguard and protect her from any triggers. Despite her efforts though, Hanayo was showing no signs of getting better emotionally, and physically she was getting weaker each day. She was becoming thinner and paler, and no matter how much Rin tried to reach out to her, she didn't get better. One day she ended up coughing up blood, and had to be taken back to the hospital.

It was at that point her mother decided to move.

* * *

Three months after her move, we had finally received notice of Hanayo's situation.

By the time the news got here, she was already dead.

Rin grew further and further away from us, slowly curling into a shell of her own. All of a sudden, life seemed more dull and boring to me. Rin and I grew apart, each of us retreating into our own mind, and I ended up pushing everyone away from me at school. I even pushed away from Maki, and ended up secluding myself from my classmates, sitting alone at lunch and not going to social events.

Only a couple weeks later, we had gotten notice that Rin had committed suicide.

Everyone searched for the famous suicide note, but there was nothing. I knew her reason though. She was lonely and lost without Hanayo, and blamed herself for letting her go out there without anyone to look after her. I felt the same way.

I didn't want to go to school anymore. I didn't want to remember the memories associated with that place. I ended up staying locked up inside my room more often, the door locked and shut, and just laying on my bed staring at nothingness. I ended up dropping out of school, and it was then when I realized that I had nothing left for me. I had no education, no job, and not even any friends. I found myself wandering the train station in a daze when a slip of paper caught my attention. I picked it up, staring at it in confusion.

It was simply a blank piece of paper; a plain white ticket.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own blah blah**

 **AN: Nico's backstory! Well, sort of. A lot is left unknown, but you certainly know more about why Nico is how she is now than Nozomi. Poor Hanayo and Rin though. I'd like to imagine that they're happy together in heaven now.  
Short chapter, but I just wanted to get this out now while I still had motivation to write something.  
Hmm, not much to say. I guess if it was a bit confusing as to the events that happened: Hanayo ended up getting raped, and eventually died, and then Rin feel into a depression and eventually committed suicide. Not a happy story. Nico ended up also falling into a slump, where life seemed empty, and ended up breaking off her relationship with Maki and withdrawing from society in general.  
One day I'd like to rewrite this chapter and expand upon this.  
**


End file.
